The prior art has put forth several designs for vehicular storage accessories. Among these are:
US Patent 2004/0118854 to Lawrence Kutun describes an apparatus for storing and organizing articles within a defined space. The apparatus is collapsible and includes exterior panels, a base panel and a panel opposite the base. The interior of the apparatus is composed of a plurality of panels that are arranged to form compartments of varying sizes.
US Patent 2004/0052605 to Gary Steven Strumolo describes a cargo containment apparatus formed from a series of individual panels linked together to permit deployment in a variety of configurations for containing cargo items within a larger cargo area of an automotive vehicle. The linked panels of the cargo containment apparatus are pivotable relative to one another to permit substantial flexibility in the apparatus to attain a shape that corresponds to the items to be transported in the cargo area. The panels are formed with bag hooks that are engagable with the handles of conventional plastic grocery bags and tote bags for effectively restraining movement within the automotive cargo area. Pins on the bottom surfaces of the panels engage the carpet in the automotive cargo area to restrict the movement of the cargo containment apparatus within the automotive cargo area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,996 to Robert Patrick Coons, Jr. describes an improved organizer for the storage space of a vehicle, comprising exterior and interior wall members defining a plurality of storage area subdivisions. Slidable dividers are mounted in hollow wall members. The dividers are opened and closed to achieve the desired organizational configuration. To enhance security and organization of items, holes are provided along the top edges of the exterior wall members for the attachment of covers or straps. Gripping members are provided along the bottom edges of the exterior walls to prevent unwanted movement of the organizer in the storage space.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.